beyfandomcom-20200223-history
White Tigers
2000 Main article: Beyblade 2000In the first season, Ray had left the White Tigers to learn more about Beyblading from other bladers. After the regional qualifiers of the world beyblading championships, he decided to join up with the Bladebreakers after being inspired by Mr. Dickenson, the chairman of the Beyblade Battle Association (BBA). The rest of the team form China's competing team in the world championships, and there is a lot of tension when the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers face off in the first real tournament, and even before it. Kevin even attempts to attack Ray for leaving their team. After the tournament is over, however, Lee realizes that Ray had good intentions when he left, and will return some day to the White Tigers with what he learnt on his travels. The White Tigers do not make an appearance in the second season. G-Revolution Main article: Beyblade G-RevolutionIn the third season, Ray returns to the White Tigers, and they enter the next championship, having Ray and Lee as the main beybladers. They begin fighting against Tyson and Daichi, and after a 2x2 fight, they win. In the next fight, they loose to the Barthez Battalion, due to their opponent's dirty tricks. During their next fight against the F-Dynasty (this time as a 2x2 fight again), Lee is taken over by his emotions and becomes insane, which obligates Ray to stop Lee, sacrificing their victory. After these two defeats, they fight together as a double for the third time against the PPB All Starz. Lee is the only one to be remaining after the final attacks, making his team the winner, but the fight also served as a lesson to Rick, who finally learned how to do some team work. In their last match, against the Blitzkrieg Boys, Lee is easily defeated by Tala, and Ray loses his fight against Kai, after a difficult and aggressive fight. After the end of the championship, the White Tiger X flies back to China and reappears when the BEGA takes over the BBA. Ray re-joins the Blade Breakers (now G-Revolutions) and Lee and Mariah are constantly seen supporting them. Members ;Lee (Rai) Main article: Lee Wong;Mariah (Mao) Main article: Mariah Wong;Kevin (Kiki) :Kevin, known in the Original Japanese version as Kiki (キョウジュ Kiki Cheng), has a wild and unpredictable style. His bit-beast is Galman, a monkey that seems to produce more copies of itself to confuse his opponent. Kevin Tan loses to Tyson twice, and is never able to get revenge in the finals of the Asian tournament. His special attacks are the Crazy Monkey attack and Monkey Claw attack. When Ray left, this made Kevin angry. He's slightly selfish, and is a bit of a prankster. He has a somewhat brotherly relationship with Gary, and he is good friends with Mariah. He may be small, but Kevin is one nimble character. His taunting tactics not only annoy, but also provoke his rivals. And when facing off against another team, it's Kevin who provides both physical and verbal distractions from the battle at hand. :He is voiced by Junko Shimakata in the original version, and by Lyon Smith in the English dub. He shares the same English voice actor with Michael, DJ Jazzman (V-Force only), and Romero. :His beyblades are Galman with the Crazy Monkey attack and Galman 2 with the Illusion Confusion attack. ;Gary (Gao) :Gary, known in the Japanese version as Gaou (金李, Japanese: Tan Gaou, Chinese Pinyin: Jīn Lǐ) has a special bond with his bit-beast Galzzly, which allows Galzzly to imitate Gary's emotion and use it for power. In the Asian tournament finals Gary ended up thrashing Max's blade and destroying the arena with it, proving Gary is one of the strongest bladers around. However, his mind tends to turn to thoughts of food, rather than the actual beybattles on more than a few occasions. Despite all of this, Gary is more of a gentle giant than he is a competitor who seeks to destroy his opponents. His attacks are Bear Axe Attack and Bear Stomp Attack. He has a somewhat brotherly relationship with Kevin. He was shown in the BEGA arc. along with all with his team mates, helping Tyson and his gang control the HMS blades and actually try being on the team. :Gary is voiced by Kazuyuki Ishikawa in the original version, and by Craig Lauzon in the English dub. Gary shares the same English voice actor with Bryan, Joseph, Goki, Dr. Zagart, Gordo, and Claude. :His beyblades are Galzzy with the Bear Axe attack and Galzzy 2 with the Bear Stomp attack. ;Master Tao :Master Tao is the coach - or "sensei" - of White Tiger X. He makes his first and only appearance in G-Revolution, though according to Rei and his teammates he was their teacher long beforehand. Tao is something of an oddity; while he clearly knows a great deal more than he lets on, his strange "words of wisdom" leave much to be desired, and his odd and somewhat perverted nature often conceals how wise he truly is. Tao is voiced by John McGrath in the English dub. Trivia *All members of the White Tiger's Blade starts in "Gal" and the endings are parts of animal names like leo in Galeon meaning lion and lux in Galux as in an Egyptian mountain cat. Also, monkey in Galman and grizzly in Galzzly. *In the original Japanese series, Gary's bit-beast was named Galzzly. But was changed in the dubbed version to Galzzy